


Leave It on the Line

by city_bright



Category: The Mindy Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_bright/pseuds/city_bright
Summary: Based on the conversation Mindy and Danny had about Leo's red onesie with balloons in 4x16/Mindy Lahiri is DTF.





	Leave It on the Line

**Author's Note:**

> A gif set of the conversation I'm referring to, just in case lol http://tmpgifs.tumblr.com/post/143905499758

“Oh my god, Danny, you _have_ to see the cutest onesie I bought Leo.” Mindy calls him almost constantly about Leo because even though they are no longer together and some days are harder than others, Danny is the only other person who understands and matches her enthusiasm for her son. But even he has his limits sometimes.

“Mindy, you know you don’t have to call me for every single onesie purchase.”

“I know, but I think everyone is getting tired of me talking about stuff like that, which I don’t even understand because he is the cutest baby they have ever laid eyes on, so I’m really doing them a favor, but I guess people don’t know cute babies even if they hit them, and-“

Danny can’t disagree with her there. Leo truly is the most adorable kid, but he needs to reel her in. “Mindy, okay, let’s just go back to the onesie.”

“Right! Okay, it has buttons, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

“And it’s short sleeve because summer is coming up,” she continues, sounding a little too positive, even for her.

Suspicious of the over the top sing song lilt of her voice, he interrupts and braces for Mindy impact. “I don’t like the sound of your voice, what are you ramping up to?”

“Okay, don’t get mad, but it's red. Not like a red red though, more like a crimson coral red, and there are light pink balloons on it.”

“What?!”

“I said don’t get mad!”

“I’m not mad!” Danny takes a deep breath in an effort to prove her wrong. “I’m- Just why pink though?“ he finishes calmly.

“Danny, you really need to get over your outdated beliefs that boys can’t wear quote unquote girl colors. It’s all made up anyway, and if Leo is going to be a fashion icon by the age of two, he needs to make bold fashion choices!”

“I don’t know if I like that. He’s our son, Min, not some model.”

“Excuse you, he is totally model material. Thanks to me, of course, but I promise you you’re gonna love it.”

He remains silent for a beat, wondering just how much he is willing to believe her on this. “Maybe.”

“Could you say that any more confidently? Look, I’ll have him wear it next week, and when you see him in it, you’ll regret ever doubting me.”

“Ehh," he responds, still nervous about her onesie selection for their son.

“Danny! Ugh, you’re the worst and the most fashionably challenged person I know. I’m hanging up.”

He laughs at her need for dramatics, but the line cuts out before Mindy could hear him. 


End file.
